Sakura's Diamonds
by Froot Writes
Summary: Songfic. There's nothing he can do for her now. 'She shuts out the night, and tries to close her eyes. If she can find day light, then she'll be all right... she'll be all right, just not tonight.'


''By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night can make you blind  
I can just imagine''

Naruto hung back, gazing at Sakura. He watched her silently as she cried, overlooking the chaotic, ruinous surface that was the ground of Otogakure. No doubt she was thinking about... him.

He kept himself concealed behind a dying tree, only able to watch her. She'd told him, rather explicitly, not to follow her when she left the campground.  
Normally he'd listen, assuming she was going to go relieve herself.

But it was different this time. Her eyes were red, and her voice and overall demeanor spoke of implicit sadness and despair.

But as he heard her soft whimperings and came across this sight, he couldn't bring himself to advance any further.

''And I don't know  
What I'm supposed to do,  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be.''

He kept his eyes fixated on her, wanting so much to go over and take her into his arms, to comfort her. But Naruto knew that this was the kind of thing she wanted adamantly to face alone. As if it were a test of strength.  
So he did nothing.

''She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And I know I could break her concentration  
But it don't feel right''

He forgot how long he'd been sitting, slumped against that lifeless tree. Minutes? Hours?

She was quiet now. She'd stopped crying.

But Naruto still stayed, and even though he couldn't sit there right next to her, he settled for the next best thing.

''By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Sits down on her bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
But don't let her see''

Naruto was mourning their shared loss too. At the very moment he was reminiscing, recalling those long lost halcyon times.  
And it hurt.  
It hurt so much.

But, not wanting to add to her pain, he kept it to himself.

''She shuts out the night  
And tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
Then she'll be all right  
She'll be all right,  
Just not tonight''

Naruto stood and brushed himself off.  
Sakura was so strong. It was one of the reasons he respected her so much; the world would throw anything at her, and she'd just throw it right back.  
That's why Naruto knew she'd be okay, one day.

He turned to leave, a sense of confidence suddenly filling him.

'She'll be fine one day. So I need to make sure that when that day comes, I'll be okay too.'

He cast one last glance at her, then left with a smile.

''And she says  
Oh, I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
'Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it  
It's hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down''

'I... we lost you, Sasuke,' her inner mind spoke.

The stale air covered her skin like a sticky film. It seemed that the whole land was dead, not even the crickets singing their lamentful dirge.

Sakura gazed up into the onyx sky, which was dotted scarcely by a star here and there. It looked like someone had taken thousands of diamonds and just threw them into the sky, but they never came back down.

She sighed. Naruto was probably worried sick about her. She even got a creeping feeling that he was coming her way that very minute.

She sat up and glanced over her shoulder, seeing nothing but the wall of dead treses she'd come through.

She felt too alone then.

With a shudder and a final look at the diamond-embedded sky, Sakura rose to her feet and began her lonely trek back to the campsite.

'Poor guy's probably so lost... I should probably try and go comfort him.'

She said that to herself, trying to cover up the fact that she was really the one seeking comfort.

Sakura was looking forward to his smile.

Author's Notes:

Song and lyrics for ''Her Diamonds'' (c) Rob Thomas.

I was listening to the song and I was like, ''OMG, I have to make this into a songfic!''  
It's my first, so I don't think I did this song much justice, but I still hope you enjoyed.

Now I'm thinking of other songs I could use...


End file.
